Question: Use the given information to make a logical conclusion, if possible. If a logical conclusion is not possible, choose "no logical conclusion possible." If I go to practice today, then I will play in the game tomorrow. I will play in the game tomorrow.
Solution: Identify the hypothesis , the conclusion of the first sentence, and the second sentence Does the second sentence refer to the hypothesis of the first sentence, or the conclusion of the first sentence? The second sentence refers to the conclusion of the first sentence, because they both talk about whether or not I will play in the game tomorrow. Does the second sentence state the conclusion , or the opposite of the conclusion The second sentence states the conclusion of the first sentence. Because the second sentence states the conclusion of the first sentence, the second sentence implies the converse of the first sentence. Converses are not logically equivalent to their original statements, so we cannot form a logical conclusion. Thus, the answer is "No logical conclusion possible"